


Show Me The Meaning of Love and Life

by ParkSungRin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst/Romance, Family, Incest, Multichapter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkSungRin/pseuds/ParkSungRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kapan aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau maksud, Nari-seonsaengnim?...Kapan?" tanya Ryeowook, mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. /YeWook Fic/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me The Meaning of Love and Life

_"Apakah aku pantas hidup?. Apakah aku pantas lahir di dunia ini? Aku lelah._

 _Lelah untuk menghadapi semua ini" -Kim Ryeowook_

.

 

.

 

.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ yang masih tertidur, ia memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat yang panjangnya seleher, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya kurus, dan wajahnya yang imut memberi kesan manis terhadap namja ini. Kamarnya begitu gelap, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk melalui jendela. Dindingnya berwarna biru, dipadu dengan warna putih. Di sebelah pintu kamarnya, ada meja belajar berwarna krem dengan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi.

 

 _'Kriiiiing! Kriiiiing!'_

 _  
_

Ia sedikit menggeliat saat mendengar bunyi nyaring alarm-nya, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mematikan alarm yang berada di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar. Tapi baru saja ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba sebuah ember melayang kearahnya dan,

 

 _BYUR!_

 _  
_

"Hahaha lihatlah! Si anak pembawa sial berlumuran air got!" Seru _namja_ yang seumuran dengannya, ia tertawa mengejek, diikuti _namja_ lainnya.

 

"Uhhh, bauuuu," Keluh _yeoja_ berambut pirang sambil menyeringai. "Hihihi, orang sepertimu emang pantas berlumuran air got" ejeknya pelan

 

"Hei, Jesicca, jangan mengejeknya begitu" ucap _yeoja_ disebelah Jesicca yang sedari tadi cekikikan

 

 _Yeoja_ yang bernama Jesicca itu menatap temannya, "Lho, kau ini bagaimana sih, Tiffany? Dia kan 'sakit jiwa', orang gila sudah seharusnya bertampang dekil, jorok, dan bau" Jesicca menjelaskan, menatap rendah _namja_ malang yang hanya menunduk saat mendengarkan penuturan Jesicca tentang dirinya.

 

Suara tawa lagi-lagi menggelegar di koridor kamar _namja_ manis yang malang tersebut, suara tawa itu diselingi ejekan-ejekan seperti 'anak pembawa sial', 'anak sakit jiwa', dan sebagainya. Sedangkan _namja_ mungil itu hanya diam saja menatap lantai, entah ia memilih diam atau apa yang diucapkan orang-orang dihadapannya itu **benar**. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki orang dewasa. Tampaklah seorang _yeoja_ dewasa yang cantik,

 

"Hei, jangan mengganggu Ryeowook!" Seru _yeoja_ itu, marah.

 

"Huaa, Nari- _seonsaengnim_ datang! Kabuuur!" Teriak anak-anak itu.

 

Setelah mereka semua pergi, Nari hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat becekan yang ada didepan kamar namja yang bernama Ryeowook. Dihampirinya Ryeowook,

" _Gwaenchana_ , Ryeowook?" Tanya Nari dengan nada khawatir

 

" _Ne_ , Nari- _seonsaengnim_ " jawabnya datar

 

Nari tersenyum lembut, "Ryeowook, kalau mereka mengganggumu lagi, bilang saja ke _seonsaengnim_ ya? _Seonsaengnim_ akan membantumu kok" Nari mengelus rambut Ryeowook yang kini basah.

 

Namun Ryeowook tidak menggubrisnya, ia malah langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa menjawab perkataan Nari.

.

 

 _._

 _  
_

_._

*Ryeowook POV*

 

 _Annyeonghaseo, Ryeowook imnida_ , namja sederhana berumur 17 tahun. Kenapa aku tidak menyebut margaku? Karena aku bukanlah anak 'mereka lagi'. Bukan anak orangtuaku lagi. Mereka bahkan tidak sudi menganggapku anak sebagai anak kandung mereka. Mereka selalu menyiksaku dan mengatakan kalau aku 'anak pembawa sial'. Orang-orang di daerah perumahanku sama saja, mereka juga mengatakan aku 'anak pembawa sial'. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahku. Lagipula untuk apa aku berada disana? Toh orangtuaku tidak menganggapku sebagai anak.

 

Hm, hari ini diawali dengan siraman air got dari anak-anak lain. Mereka emang selalu begitu, mengejek dan mengerjaiku, seolah-olah itu menjadi makanan sehari-hariku. Aku membuka bajuku yang sudah basah dan bau itu. Kulirik kaca wastafel. Terlihat pantulan diriku dengan **luka sayatan** yang **kubuat**.

 

 **Kubuat?** Ya, aku yang membuatnya. Entah kenapa aku sangat senang membuat luka sayatan di tubuhku. Aku sudah melakukannya sejak berumur 10 tahun. Aku senang saat luka yang kutimbulkan mengeluarkan darah. Aku senang dengan luka yang menghiasi kulitku.

 

Kalian menganggapku sudah gila? Ya. Aku memang sudah gila...

 

Intinya, kehidupanku setiap hari bagaikan neraka. Sungguh, aku tidak menginginkan ini, berharap aku tidak pernah lahir didunia ini.

 

Aku masuk kedalam shower dan mulai mandi, memakai shampoo dan memakai sabun. Tanpa peduli rasa sakit dari luka yang baru saja kubuat kemarin. Setelah selesai mandi, aku kembali masuk ke kamarku dan memakai seragam sekolah. Aku juga membereskan buku-buku yang kuperlu hari ini, setelah kuyakini semuanya sudah beres, aku keluar kamar dan mengunci pintu. Kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan. Semuanya menatapku saat melihatku masuk keruang makan dan berbisik-bisik, entah itu berisi celaan atau menggosipkan diriku.

 

Dongho, _namja_ yang tadi menyiramku mendekatiku dan menyeringai,

 

"Bagaimana? Kau senang kan dengan 'ucapan selamat pagi' kami?" Tanya nya, nada ejekan terdengar di telingaku

 

"Kami melakukannya spesial untukmu, kan kemarin bangkai anjing, sekarang air got~" timpal Jesicca

 

Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, aku melewati mereka dan melangkahkan kakiku ke meja makan. Kuambil roti panggang yang dibuat Nari- _seonsaengnim_ dan meminum susu manis. Aku duduk agak jauh dari mereka, aku tidak ingin makan pagiku direbut oleh mereka lagi, seperti kemarin. Tapi ternyata mereka tidak semudah itu melepaskanku dari kejahatan mereka, ketika aku mau memakai sepatu di pintu depan, aku melihat sepatuku yang sudah diisi dengan duri-duri.

 

Aku menghela napas panjang, _"Setidaknya mereka tidak mengisinya dengan lintah atau ulat bulu"_ , pikirku.

 

Kukeluarkan duri-duri itu dari sepatuku yang penuh coretan dan umpatan, kuperiksa lagi sepatuku, memastikan tidak ada duri-duri yang tertinggal di sepatuku. Aku pun pergi keluar dari panti asuhan dan berangkat ke sekolah.

 

Semoga hari ini tidak terjadi apapun...

 

*End Ryeowook POV*

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Eh, dia sudah datang"

 

"Iya...ck, ngapain sih dia datang?"

 

"Kudengar dia memotong urat nadinya sendiri..."

 

"Mwo? Anak itu benar-benar sudah gila!"

 

"Aish, kenapa ya ia harus berada di kelas kita"

 

"Dasar pembawa sial"

 

Terdengar bisikan teman-teman sekelasnya ketika Ryeowook masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ada yang memandangnya sinis, jijik, dan mengejeknya. Kelas yang mulanya berisik, kini sunyi senyap, hanya diselingi dengan bisikan teman sekelasnya...

 

Ryeowook tengah menatap mejanya yang berhiaskan umpatan-umpatan, ejekan, serta kata-kata kasar. Kursinya pun juga disiram dengan susu. _"Lagi-lagi seperti ini"_ , gumamnya dalam hati. Ia mengambil saputangan dari tasnya dan mulai membersihkan kursinya, tanpa memperdulikan teman sekelasnya yang kini tertawa melihat Ryeowook, seseorang mendekatinya,

 

"Kau ingin membersihkan mejamu? Mendingan pakai ini nih" seorang _namja_ berkata sambil menuang air ke meja dan kursi Ryeowook, membuat kursinya yang sudah bersih, menjadi basah lagi

 

"Hahahaha" seisi kelas tertawa semua.

 

Meskipun begitu, Ryeowook tetap membersihkan kursi dan mejanya. Ia tidak pernah marah ataupun membalas apa yang mereka lakukan kepadanya. Menurutnya, semua itu percuma, karena dia hanya sendiri. **Sendiri.** Tanpa siapapun yang membelanya.

 

 _'Krek'_

 _  
_

Pintu kelas terbuka, masuklah _yeoja_ dewasa yang terkenal dengan parasnya yang cantik dan sifatnya yang lemah lembut, bernama Park Sunyeong, atau biasa disebut Luna. Seketika, seisi kelas langsung balik ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih membersihkan meja dan kursinya.

 

"Ryeowook- _sshi_ , ada apa?" tanya Luna, melihat Ryeowook membersihkan meja dan kursinya

 

"Dia ketumpahan susu, Luna- _seonsaengnim_! Tadi Hyun-joo membantunya dengan menumpahkan air ke meja dan kursi Ryeowook agar tidak lengket" jawab seorang _yeoja_

 _  
_

"Hm, benarkah itu, Ryeowook- _sshi?_ " tanya Luna pada Ryeowook

 

"..." Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun, lebih tepatnya, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luna padanya.

 

Melihat itu, Luna tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia harus tau apakah yang diucapkan salah satu muridnya itu benar atau tidak.

 

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Ryeowook- _sshi_ " desak Luna

 

"...bisakah _seonsaengnim_ tidak usah memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak penting?" Ryeowook akhirnya berbicara, nada suaranya terdengar datar.

 

"Tapi Ryeowook- _sshi_..."

 

"Meskipun Anda seorang guru, Anda tidak berhak ikut campur urusan murid...".

 

Luna menghela napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum sedih, " _Jeongmal mianhe_ , Ryeowook- _sshi_ , _seonsaengnim_ hanya ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucapnya pelan. Ia menatap ke seluruh muridnya, "Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka halaman 156".

 

Seluruh murid pun mengambil buku mereka dari tas mereka dan membuka halaman yang dimaksud sang guru. Ryeowook juga, dengan **buku yang penuh coretan dan sobekan** akibat ulah teman-temannya.

.

 

.

 

.

 _KRIIIIIING!_

 _  
_

"Ya, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini. Selamat beristirahat" ucap Luna, kemudian keluar kelas

 

Beberapa murid langsung membereskan buku-buku mereka kedalam tas, diantara mereka ada yang memilih tinggal di kelas untuk memakan bekal dari rumah, ada juga yang keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan di Cafetaria atau bermain bola.

 

Ryeowook berjalan keluar kelas dan pergi ke tempat yang ia sukai, halaman belakang sekolah. Ia suka dengan tempat itu. Alasannya? Mudah saja. Karena tempat itu jarang dilalui orang. Tempat itu juga banyak pohonnya, sehingga siapapun yang duduk dibawah pohon akan merasa sejuk. Dibawah sebuah pohon besar juga ada tempat duduk yang biasanya terlihat di taman. Spot yang sangat pas untuk pacaran/tiduran. Well, Ryeowook lebih suka ke tempat yang sepi daripada tempat yang ramai. Mengapa?. Karena ia bisa melakukannya...

 

Ryeowook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah _cutter_.

 

Secara perlahan, Ryeowook menggerakan cutternya dan...

 

 _'Sret'_

 _  
_

Terciptalah sebuah luka sayatan, luka itu mengeluarkan darah. Biasanya mungkin orang-orang akan takut jika keluar darahnya, tapi Ryeowook tidak. Ia justru senang, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miris,

 

"Kau si 'anak pembawa sial', Ryeowook...akuilah itu. Kau juga _namja_ yang tidak berguna, _namja_ yang tidak pantas lahir. Wajar saja semuanya membenci kau. Kau seharusnya mati, Ryeowook" kata Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri, menatap tangannya yang sudah banyak luka sayatan dengan tatapan kosong.

 

Sekali lagi, ia menggesekan ujung cutter nya ke tangannya. Bersamaan dengan darah yang semakin lama semakin keluar banyak.

 

Setelah puas melukai dirinya sendiri, Ryeowook membersihkan darahnya di wastafel (A/N: Tau kan? Biasanya di sekolah-sekolah Korea/Jepang ada wastafel yang banyak kran-nya di halaman sekolah) yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Kemudian Ryeowook mengelap tangannya dengan saputangannya sampai kering. Dipandanginya luka-luka sayatan yang ia buat sesaat,

 

"Kapan kau mati, Ryeowook? Sudah sedemikian banyak luka yang kau buat, sudah sedemikian banyak darah yang keluar, dan kau masih bertahan juga, Ryeowook?" Tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya, lagi.

 

Ia memasukan saputangannya dan duduk di bawah pohon, menikmati angin yang membelai lembut rambutnya.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Seperti itulah hari-hari 'neraka' yang Ryeowook lewati.

 

Tidak ada satupun hal yang baik terjadi padanya. Setiap hari ia harus mendengarkan celaan teman-temannya. Baik di panti asuhan atau di sekolah, sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya. Ryeowook hanya menerima semua yang dilakukan teman-temannya padanya. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini. Setiap hari berharap ia meninggal. Tapi apa? Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia ini.

 

Tuhan sepertinya belum mengizinkannya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan untuk terus hidup dan menemukan kebahagiaan. Itulah yang dikatakan Nari padanya. Tapi apa? Ia tidak menemukan kebahagiaan apapun.

 

Sudah berapa sayatan yang menghiasi tubuhnya? Tidak cukupkah itu membawanya ke kematian?.

 

Dan Tuhan masih saja tidak mengizinkannya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

 

Entah kapan ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan itu. Eh? Menemukan? Bukankah Ryeowook berharap meninggalkan dunia ini?

 

Ryeowook berharap meninggalkan dunia ini, tapi di sisi lain, ia ingin menemukan kebahagiaan. Itulah yang membuat Ryeowook bingung dengan dirinya,

.

 

.

 

.

"Kapan aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau maksud, Nari- _seonsaengnim_?...Kapan?" tanya Ryeowook, mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit

.

 

.

 

.

Tok tok!

 

"Ya, _nuguya_?" Nari membuka pintu depan panti asuhan miliknya dan melihat ada 2 orang, yang satu _namja_ dan yang satunya lagi _yeoja_ , sepertinya mereka suami istri.

 

" _Annyeonghaseo, chonun Kim Soojae imnida_ " _namja_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkukan badannya.

 

"Dan saya istri-nya, _Kim Yongri imnida_ " kali ini _yeoja_ yang disebelah _namja_ yang bernama 'Soojae' memperkenalkan dirinya juga. "Anda Jung Nari- _sshi_? Pemilik panti asuhan ini?"

 

" _Ne_. saya Jung Nari. Silahkan masuk." Nari mempersilahkan kedua tamu itu masuk kedalam ruangannya.

 

Kedua orang itu masuk dan duduk di kursi yang sudah ada dihadapan meja kerja Nari. Nari menyiapkan teh untuk tamu nya. Saat sudah selesai, ia memberikannya pada Soojae dan Yongri.

 

"Silahkan diminum teh-nya" ucap Nari.

 

" _Kamsahamnida_ " Yongri meminum teh nya sedikit, dan meletakan cangkirnya lagi di meja.

 

Soojae menatap Nari, kemudian berkata, "Ehm. Jung Nari- _sshi_ , saya ingin meng-adopsi _namja_ berumur 17 tahun".

.

 

.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong, Park Sung Rin imnida. Aku pindahan dari fanfiction(dot)net ^^. Fanfic ini pernah aku post disana jadi jangan heran kalau ceritanya sama. Review sangat diperukan karena mempengaruhi kelanjutan fic ini.
> 
> Mind to review? :3


End file.
